Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core will coordinate the scientific and administrative activities of this HIVRAD Program, ensuring that the Projects and Cores function well together. In particular, the Core will be responsible for managing HIVRAD finances, managing scientific progress, and coordinating Projects and Cores through scientific meetings and communications, as well as ensuring full financial and regulatory compliance. A primary activity of the Core will be monitoring HIVRAD progress relative to milestones, and measuring this progress against available funding to ensure resources are used efficiently. The Core will coordinate the efforts of a Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) that will review the progress of HIVRAD projects and cores at the HIVRAD annual meeting. Core staff are part of an existing highly experienced and integrated management team, which will enable immediate start-up and rapid progress. This teamwork will accelerate advancement toward the Program's goals, thus maximizing the opportunities to positively impact HIV-1 prophylactic vaccine development. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are as follows. Aim 1. Provide overall management, coordination and supervision of the HIVRAD program. Aim 2. Ensure timely financial accounting and reporting. Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, state, and federal research guidelines. Aim 4. Develop and implement HIVRAD program communication, publication, and data sharing plans. Aim 5. Provide statistical support for all data analyses.